The Moments We Missed
by Zarak342
Summary: ROTF. Heavy ‘Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen’ spoilers. As the title indicates; the moments we seemed to miss from the new movie. Drabble mixed with random drabble. Small chapters, thoughts, stuff. ROTF. -Request open-
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

I think I forget to blink.

I did so the first time, and I'm doing it again. As an extreme fangirl, of course I'll see it a second time.

It is still freaking, utterly awesome.

It still makes me cringe, makes me wear that goofy smile, makes me cheer and makes me laugh with the rest of the spectators.

I've read some statements on the new _Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen_, after watching it the first time, and I've seen what people think of it. Many think they are missing 'bot interactions scenes – besides Megatron and Starscream's which are freaking awesome moments.

Honestly, it was not the first thing I thought of my first time in the cinema. Now, however…

I wonder how they reacted.

I wonder what became of others.

And it is as if it sometimes skips elegantly over certain things I would love to see as a fan.

'Bot interactions, indeed.

Maybe I'll just write my own. I don't see why not.

Drabbles, yes, small moments that we missed.

Of course, not completely accurate. There is only that much you can remember.

I cringe as Ravage is torn apart, a smear of green goo left on the ground. Ow, that outta hurt…

But my thoughts are still swirling around.

I wanna write… the moments we missed.

And maybe I'll fix in some other random drabble. Thoughts and feelings. Typical fanfiction stuff.

I really like this movie though we miss some moments.


	2. We've lost him

_We've lost him_

"_Go, Bumblebee. Go!_"

The tires screeched as dust and gravel was sent flying behind the yellow car as he sped away with his human cargo.

Ratchet turned around, shots howling from his gun as he covered the youngling in the hast escape. The other Autobots joined him, distant growling emitting from several vocalizers as the Decepticons burst out from the trees in earlier hot pursuit after Sam. The Autobots forced the Decepticons' attention elsewhere.

"_Where's Optimus?_" Ironhide growled through the Autobots' communication link. "_Sam, where is Optimus?!_"

Bumblebee didn't answer. Not at first. He then clicked softly as he heard Sam's answer.

Ratchet's thoughts lurched through scenarios, fear of what could have happened and anger. Long lived anger against the very opposite beings of themselves, against the Decepticons.

Then, as sudden as if they had found their objective, the Decepticons left. Retreating almost cowardly, leaving the Autobots in short bewilderment.

"_We have to find Optimus!_" Ironhide roared through the comm. link as he bolted towards the trees.

"_Search for Prime!_" Sideswipe joined in.

"_He is… gone,_" Bumblebee's radio clipped together softly, sadly, grieving.

Ratchet lurched after the Autobots, barely believing the yellow one's words. That could not be true.

"_Optimus! Answer, you slaghead!_" Ironhide apparently didn't believe it either as he kept trying to contact the leader, or he deliberately ignored Bumblebee. Ratchet could also hear the weapon specialist's voice yelling beside the communication, demanding for Optimus' presence. The others joined in; Jolt not as loud as Sideswipe.

Ratchet suddenly heard Sideswipe curse colorfully through the communication, followed by a raging, wordless yell from Ironhide. The medic turned in their direction.

"_Ratchet…_" Jolt contacted him silently. "_He is here… We were too late…_"

Ratchet saw them, saw the frame of the leader, immediately pushing Jolt aside as he kneeled beside the fallen one, trying to list the major damage, running scans after scans but all the time getting the same result.

A great leader, the last Prime, had been deactivated.

Ratchet heard Ironhide snarl and growl, curse and condemn the Decepticons as he kicked the mangled wreck that was once the Blackout lookalike Grindor.

The medic looked up at his Autobots comrades, the words sticking to his vocalizer as if they were made of plasma. But he knew they needed to be said, so it was all about putting up the stoic exterior that the war demanded.

"We have lost him."


	3. Bye warrior goddess

_Bye warrior goddess_

He watched them, the two large humans curled up together in the night, talking, smiling and laughing softly.

He didn't want to die, and he could honestly not see it going any other way.

They would survive, hopefully, but him? The small blue RC Autobot? Not so much.

There wasn't even much left for him to do. When old 'bot Jetfire had teleported them out nowhere – when they had started their search – he had pretty much lost his purpose.

So Wheelie decided to leave.

Where? He had no idea. Though there was that little town not far away from there.

But what was he supposed to do? Becomes some little Egypt kid's toy? He didn't want that, no freakin' way!

No, he decided, he would make his own journey back to that place, was it called a workshop? The place he had first encountered the warrior goddess – and by the way, _ow _his poor optic – and there he would wait for her return.

'Cause she would return safely, he knew that. In the meantime, he could _try_ to make friends with that big bozo of a dog. What was it again, Bull? Bones? He just hoped it didn't have the same aggressive optic-attacking tendencies like _his_ beautiful warrior goddess.

And when she returned, he could serve her again – hump her leg – and stay there with her.

Yeah, Wheelie would like that.


	4. Friendly Fire

_Friendly Fire_

"I really hope those F16 have good aim."

"Why?"

"Because I told them to shoot at the orange smoke."

"… That orange smoke?!"

"It was not my best throw…"

…

"Run!"

Ironhide cursed vividly as he caught up with Lennox's words, and found himself in a rather risky position. When the humans bolted away from the ruin wall, it wasn't much of a decision to lurch after them.

What the Pit were they thinking?!

Then the explosion of the humans' aircraft attacks boomed behind him, and clouds of smoke and dust covered the surrounding area in seconds, including Ironhide. But he kept moving forward.

Suddenly a searing pain began flashing warnings to his CPU. At first Ironhide thought it was originating from directly on top of his spark chamber, which would be really slaggin' bad, but further examination of the scans confirmed _close_ to the center of his chest. Close, too fraggin' close.

He couldn't see the wound as massive amounts of sand, dust and smoke was still blinding him, instead he kept going, holding a black hand near the offended area.

Ironhide staggered out of the smoke cloud as another rain of missiles exploded behind him. He was still receiving scans from the aching injury.

He covered behind a large half-crumbled wall, with his back against the stone, as he examined the scorched area. The metal was still slightly orange from the heat of the attack, and it didn't look like it was the work of a piece of shrapnel. So it could either be a Decepticon who had gotten a lucky shot, or it could've been friendly fire.

Friendly fire wasn't all that friendly…

It didn't look all too good, and it hurt like the Pit. Melted alloy and burnt supports, energon oozing lightly from the few cut cables.

Ironhide's medical opinion? His innards looked _busted_.

Of course, he was no medic and he wondered if he should call Ratchet, get a quick patch-up before going out destroying those pathetic Decepticons protoforms.

He dispatched the thought as quickly as he had gotten it, because Ratchet didn't have any slaggin' time. Just like Ironhide didn't have time to sit there and pounder. This was war!

Therefore, as he tried to stand, Ironhide was surprised to see the yellow medic run past not that far away from him, then skittering to a halt before changing direction towards Ironhide.

Huh, Primus wanted it different, apparently.

"Don't move," Ratchet ordered flatly as he reached Ironhide and pushed the black soldier down again. "Let me look at it, before you go blast yourself up again!"

"No credibility in my abilities," Ironhide growled mockingly, but he settled down.

Ratchet's optics narrowed dangerously, but he kept at his work, doing quick seals on leaking cables and a just as quick patch-up. Removing small pieces of crumbling armor Ratchet said, "You are going to dry this planet of replacement parts before the year is over."

Ironhide just gave an amused snort. Honestly, that was probably true. If the sun didn't get blown up first.

Ratchet finished the fastest patch-up he had done since arriving to Earth, and then tried to drag the black Autobot up. "Come on now, can't let Sideswipe and Jolt take the whole load."

The yellow medic and the black fighter stood just in time to hear Mikaela's anguished scream, "_Sam!_"

They turned in time to see Mikaela glide and fall to her knees beside the young boy's burnt and still body.


	5. I am not impressed

_I am not impressed_

There is no sound in space.

Sound is caused by vibrations passing through a medium, which is recorded by the external auditory system, transmitted to the internal substructure, and sent to the mainframe where it is lastly deciphered by the automatic data processing system. That is sound.

Thus, without a medium, sound cannot be.

Therefore, you could be led to believe that the Decepticon, Soundwave, was floating in a soundless world, orbiting around the planet Earth, when that in fact was not the case.

No, because there was a never ending buzzing in his auditory interceptors.

Constant, irritating buzzing. Of millions – _billions_ – organic earthlings talking, chatting, conversation and otherwise communicating amongst themselves.

Oblivious to the evil alien entity latched on to their pathetic excuse of a satellite system. Hacking and infiltrating their so-called privacy.

Honestly, Soundwave had no interest in their conversations, neither in the television shows, since he was only searching for one thing.

One mobile phone amongst billions.

He had surely not been given the easiest task, but he kept hunting for one vague connection.

Always with the buzzing.

_Buzzing, buzzing, buzzing…_

_Click…_

Secondary target found, source originating from Paris.

A television show immediately displayed; answering a thought question.

_Paris, capital of France… also known as Paris Region… population 2.167.994… Europe… world's leading… fashion and art…popular tourist destination… This is… signing off…_

Soundwave's red optics fixated on the glowing blue and green planet below him, focusing on the continent known as 'France', storing its location for further use.

Then he call_e_d the secondary target, whose designation was identified as Judy Witwicky.

"_Hell- oh. Bon… soir?" _a voice said in the other end, uncertain of the prober use of the word.

_Bonsoir – French: interjection, noun. Translation; good evening._

"Where is the boy?" Soundwave, of course, did not linger with the details. He was searching for the boy, the primary target and the earthling could be achieved through the secondary target.

"_Excuse me?_"

"Where is the boy?" Soundwave repeated, knowing very well that even though he could register the human clearly, the femme could not hear him properly. Shortly, while waiting for the answer, he caught himself turning his vision at the stars beyond the planet Earth. But as the female answering, he turned to stare in the general direction of 'Paris'.

"_Oh, that's nice,_" she answered sarcastically. "_Look, mister, I'm not impressed by your perverted panting. Jezz._"

_Click. Beep, beep, beep…_

…

Huh…


	6. Jolting

_Jolting _

Jolt's electro whips weren't meant for that kind of current. Or rather, he was not meant for that kind of electrical current that would source through him soon.

"Jolt, over here," Ratchet called, hovering near the struggling form of Optimus and the dead body of Jetfire. He knew what to do, even before the medic had said anything, and when it came he followed the order without hesitation. With a quick lash the two electro whips connected with the two forms, and Jolt began magnetize Optimus' body armor and likewise Jetfire's, just the different magnetic pole.

The continues stream of energy sourced through the electro whips, from Jetfire to Optimus and back again, causing waves of painful buzzing to the medium in the middle. Jolt's back arched and he was barely able to keep standing on his staggering legs. Another agonizing wave and Jolt held back a cry of pain only to let an aggrieved hiss escape through his gritted dental plates. Joints, cables and supports contracted, causing involuntary convulsions throughout his extremities.

Then, as fast as it had started, the pain stopped and a short twinge told him that the electro whips had been released. Jolt's head and shoulders dropped and he could barely hear Optimus talk through the noisy feedback he received from suddenly exhausted sensors. The continues vibration and trembling of his limbs barely kept him standing.

Optimus took off with his new thrusters, and the sudden gust of wind caused Jolt's body to finally give up the fight to stand. He slumped in the sand, landing heavily on his back so dust and sand danced around him.

"Jolt!" he heard Ratchet yell, as he dimmed his optics and tried concentrating on stopping the treacherous shuddering. "Jolt! Primus, are you alright?" The concerned voice was nearer; the shifting of sand telling Jolt that Ratchet was standing next to him.

The blue Autobot exhaled a shaking huff and if Ratchet heard the borderline laugh, he said nothing.

"I am… fine," Jolt answered softly, the light in his eyes returning as he stared on the medic. Ratchet was, as Jolt had felt, kneeling near the downed one, hands hovering near the blue armor, but never touching. Jolt knew that Ratchet couldn't risk getting a bad jolt if he touched the still buzzing and sparking form. No pun intended, really.

Jolt heard the distant sound of a battle and a huge explosion the same time he heard Sideswipe cheering. Ratchet gaze shortly shifted to something Jolt couldn't see unless he lifted his head, and he simply didn't have the energy anymore.

"Optimus can do it," the blue Autobot said quietly, more to himself than to the medic beside him. Nevertheless, Ratchet hummed an affirmative, keeping his optics on both the battle and the tired comrade.

"Rejoice, Mother Nature," Jolt trailed off mumbling, "for yet another day."

Jolt had done his part. He trusted Optimus to finish it, and protect the nature he had become so fond of. He trusted the humans to help in any way they could. And he trusted his comrades to protect him as he succumbed to recharge.

He would always trust.

-----------

_A/N: Hello, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Thank you all for the amount of favorites and story alerts. It's all received with love!_

_Now, I got a problem, you can help me with. You see, I'm starting to forget the movie, and don't really have the opportunity to see it again. SO, if you, for whatever reason, remember some special part, where you think something was missing, please notify me, and I'll write something for it. You can call it to 'request' but please know that I am doing my best to keep it In Character, so request of slash ect will not be taken._

_Write a review or message, both works fine._

_Please help me!_


End file.
